SENSHI
|image name=SENSHI_Symbol.svg |english=SENSHI |unnamed team=No |kanji=戦士 |romaji=SENSHI |literal=Soldier |other= , |affiliations=Kyoukokugakure, Amegakure, Kusagakure |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} SENSHI (戦士 Literally Meaning: "Soldier"), short for Senjutsu Tokkōtai no Shinōkōshō (戦術特攻隊の士農工商 "Tactical Special Attack Unit Hierarchy") and commonly referred to as Kage Ban'nin (影番人 "Shadow Guard"), is an international organization dedicated to the protection of the citizens of the entire shinobi world. This organization operates without the consent of the Daimyō and is led under a skill and experience based hierarchy, disregarding supposed nobility and birthrights all together. Due to the fact that SENSHI has succeeding in recruiting thousands of members from a variety of backgrounds and locations the group is suspected to have a military force that could rival even the hidden villages. Members of SENSHI show their allegiance with the symbol 剣 (tsurugi, Literally: "sword"), which is associated with the naming of the organization's ranks. Structure Ranks While a majority of organizations promote based on both skill and experience, SENSHI takes this concept to another level entirely. As such promotions in this group are based solely on the work done while employed within the group itself. As such even a high ranking and famous shinobi from a hidden village wouldn't receive an honorary promotion due to their historic achievement. Despite this SENSHI maintains an open door policy to nearly anyone who seeks to join, often disregarding missing-nin status altogether. As stated before promotions are achieved through actions specifically linked with SENSHI operations. While this sounds simple enough, only thirty percent of the members have achieved a rank above the entry level position of Fifth Tsurugi (五代目剣, Godaime Tsurugi). Rank titles are organized with the ordinal numbers one through five followed by tsurugi. The First Tsurugi (初代剣, Shodai Tsurugi) is the highest rank achievable within the organization, while the aforementioned entry level position is the lowest. Occasionally, potential recruits will also appear within the confines of SENSHI. While these members do not receive an official rank, they are considered to be just below the Fifth Tsurugi. While those bearing the title of Fifth Tsurugi make up a majority of numbers within SENSHI, and are charged with duties that pertain to their unit and division, the responsibilities of higher ranked individuals tend to be more complex in nature. Fourth Tsurugi (四代目剣, Yondaime Tsurugi), in particular, often find themselves in charge of small groups when sent on missions and are tasked with more difficult missions. Groups consisting out of a single Fourth Tsurugi and two or three Fifth Tsurugi are the most common formation within SENSHI. When it comes to SENSHI's Third Tsurugi (三代目剣, Sandaime Tsurugi) and Second Tsurugi (二代目剣, Nidaime Tsurugi) the ranking system becomes more complex in nature. Unlike the subordinate ranks these two have two levels of classes, First Class (一級, Ikkyū) and Second Class (二級, Nikyū), which serve as prefixes separate the ranks farther. As such a Second Class Third Tsurugi (二級三代目剣, Nikyū Sandaime Tsurugi) would be a high ranking member of unit's division, who serve in missions that would beyond the traditional squad setup, while a First Class Third Tsurugi (一級三代目剣, Ikkyū Sandaime Tsurugi) would serve as a division head. Likewise members of the rank Second Class Second Tsurugi (二級二代目剣, Nikyū Nidaime Tsurugi) help oversee the entire unit and lead elite groups, while a First Class Second Tsurugi (一級二代目剣, Ikkyū Nidaime Tsurugi) is the head of a particular unit. While several people may fill the Second Class ranks within a single division or unit, more so with Third Tsurugi, only a single person will have a First Class title for each unit or division respectively. As such their is only one head of each unit and division. As for the First Tsurugi, the responsibilities are massive indeed, and can be simply put as the complete organization of SENSHI's entirety. A First Tsurugi can only be promoted by a majority vote by both classes of the Second Tsurugi. It is common for the leader of SENSHI to speak directly to the First Class Second Tsurugi often in order to direct and discuss the organization's objectives. As SENSHI's ranks are organized by experience and skill, the First Tsurugi is most often the strongest shinobi the organization has to offer. While a First Tsurugi's power is not absolute, they do serve as the top ranking official when it comes to discrepancies regarding objectives and goals. It is suspected that the personality of the First Tsurugi often decides the direction of SENSHI as a whole. Units Jōhō-butai Jōhō-butai (情報部隊 "Intelligence Unit") *'Chōsa-shidan' (調査師団 "Investigation Division") *'Chōjōteki Chōsa-shidan' (調査超常的師団 "Paranormal Investigation Division"), more commonly called Chōjōteki-shidan (超常的師団 "Paranormal Division"), *'Kansatsu-shidan' (観察師団 "Surveillance Division") Kōsen-butai Kōsen-butai (交戦部隊 "Combat Unit") *'Jiei-shidan' (自衛師団 "Self-defense Division"), also called Jieitai (自衛隊 "Self-defense Forces"), *'Zen'ei-shidan' (前衛師団 "Vanguard Division"), or simply Zen'ei (前衛 "Vanguard"), *'Kyōshu-shidan' (兇手師団 "Assassin Division") Iyaku-butai Iyaku-butai (医薬部隊 "Medical Unit") *'Kenkyū-shidan' (研究師団 "Research Division") *'Kangohei-shidan' (看護兵師団 "Medic Division") *'Chiyu-shidan' (治癒師団 "Recovery Division") Objectives Primary Objective Other Known Objectives Members *Ryu Uchiha (First Tsurugi) Jōhō-butai *Megami Otsuihō (First Class Second Tsurugi) *Yokoukaze Fuyutama (Second Class Third Tsurugi - Chōsa-shidan) Kōsen-butai *Kaiya Fuyutama (First Class Third Tsurugi - Kyōshu-shidan) *Tsume (Second Class Third Tsurugi - Kyōshu-shidan) Iyaku-butai *Toukan (Fourth Tsurugi - Kangohei-shidan) Other *Unno